Wikipedia talk:AutoWikiBrowser
= Before you post = = Frequently asked questions = *''When I start it up I get one of the following errors: *:"The application failed to initialize properly (0xc0000135). Click on OK to terminate the application.", or *:"To run this application, you must first install one of the following versions of the .NET Framework..."'' *:This error means your computer does not have the .NET framework version 2 installed properly. You can choose from various versions for download here, or you can run Microsoft Update and select version 2 of the .Net framework from the "Optional Updates" section, if you want the choice made for you. *''Does AWB run on Linux or Mac?'' *:Linux, a qualified yes. Mac, not natively but via virtualisation. *:AWB runs reasonably under Wine. See details here *::AWB might also run under Mono. See here for a status report of AWB vs Mono v2.6. ::A native version, PyAutoWikiBrowser (screenshots here), based on Python, is being developed separately for Unix-like systems. ::On the Mac, AWB is not natively available, but an option is to use virtualisation with Parallels Desktop for Mac (subject to meeting supported operating systems requirements) and then run Microsoft Windows virtually with AWB as the Windows instructions above. Note this option is not free, as a license is required for both Parallels Desktop for Mac and Microsoft Windows. An alternative visualization method is to use the free VirtualBox, see also Comparison of platform virtual machines. *''Does AWB work on other projects/languages?'' *:Many Wikimedia projects and languages are supported, see the "User and project preferences" option in the general menu. Other languages will be added on request, though at the moment the interface is always in English. You are also able to use AWB with third-party wikis: Options > Preferences > Site, you can change the wiki there. The wiki must support the Bot API required by AWB. This means that it should have latest HEAD version of MediaWiki or something close to that. The wmf-deployment branch is also recommended, as this is what is currently live on WMF sites. *''What interwiki link order does AWB use?'' *:The software reads the interwiki sort order from Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser/IW, which is generally mirrored to reflect the order at m:Interwiki sorting order. *''AWB puts stubs after categories, though categories are always rendered the last by MediaWiki?'' *:According to WP:STUB#Categorizing stubs, By convention they are placed at the end of the article, after the External links section, any navigation templates, and the category tags, '''so that the stub category will appear last'.'' If your wiki uses another order, please let us know here. *''I don't like or use Internet Explorer; please use Firefox instead.'' *:AWB does not use Internet Explorer per se. It does, however, use the same web browser control (MSHTML) as Internet Explorer; the equivalent Firefox component does not provide the needed functionality. *''How do I open the page in another browser if I can't use the one in AWB?'' *:Right click on the edit box in the bottom right side of your screen. Select "Open page in browser". *''How do I edit a page that doesn't exist?'' *:Uncheck "Ignore non existing pages" in the "Skip articles" box. *''How do I skip certain articles?'' *:Use the "Skip if contains" and "Skip if doesn't contain" on the "Skip" tab *''Can't you leave up a "stable" version, so I don't have to download new versions? *:It is important to keep people up to date with the latest versions, because their use of the software doesn't just affect them, but the whole of Wikipedia. As any bugs that remain will be trivial; hopefully releases won't be too frequent. *''How can I stop AWB clicking when it changes pages?'' *:This is a Windows sound theme setting. This page explains how to turn off the clicking sound. *:Alternatively, delete the following key from the Windows registry: *::HKEY_CURRENT_USER\AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\Navigating\.Current *''AWB randomly crashes upon page load on my system, and I always use a browser other than Internet Explorer when using Wikipedia.' *:You may have installed custom scripts incompatible with IE. Wrap the contents of into conditional: //Detect IE5.5+ if (navigator.appVersion.indexOf("MSIE") -1) { // Previous contents go here .... } *''I get Just In Time Debugger Messages when loading AWB/loading pages. *:In Internet Explorer, go to Tools --> Options --> Advanced. Make sure 'Disable Script Debugging (Internet Explorer)' and 'Disable Script Debugging (Other)' Are both checked. Press apply and close. *''Why does AWB run very, very slowly if I try to make changes in the edit window on larger pages, especially pages with long lists or tables?'' *:If running on Windows, exit the Speech Recognition software that is built into some versions of Windows; don't just turn it 'Off', you must 'Exit' the software if you have started up Speech Recognition. *''When I do a clean install of AutoWikiBrowser the application seems to find old setting data somewhere. I'd like to do a really clean install. Any ideas?'' *:Clean up your registry and remove the folder "C:\Documents and Settings\''user name''\Local Settings\Application Data\AutoWikiBrowser" (Windows XP) or "C:\Users\''user name''\AppData\Local\AutoWikiBrowser\" (Windows 7). Note that the application data folder may be hidden. *''AWB prompts that there is a newer version but won't update'' *:Check the version number of your AWBUpdater.exe. The current version is 2.0.0.9. If you have an older version, you have to download the latest AWB version and make a clean install. *''Which .NET Framework version do I have?'' *:You can find your .NET Framework version in Help --> About box. *''Where are the default settings stored?'' *:*Windows XP: C:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Application Data\AutoWikiBrowser *:*Windows Vista and Windows 7: C:\Users\\AppData\Local\AutoWikiBrowser\Default.xml =Discussion= Please click here to start a new discussion. |type=content}} CS1 and citation template updates Several templates and have been updated. See Module talk:Citation/CS1/Updates. --'' Gadget850 (Ed)[[User talk:Gadget850| ''talk]] 01:30, 4 April 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. To start off, last1 to last99, editor1 to editor99 etc. now valid for following switch to Lua. [[User talk:Rjwilmsi|''Rjwilmsi]] 08:48, 4 April 2013 (UTC) Article loading I can potentially have a lot of tea-breaks waiting for articles to load. I'm interested in seeing how I can speed up article loading and saving, as in what these might be a function of. I've not been able to determine any pattern. I always use a custom module (such as this), and I'm questioning, for example, to what extent would the code in the module weigh upon the loading speed? --[[User:Ohconfucius|' Ohconfucius ]]''ping / poke'' 11:23, 6 April 2013 (UTC) *Also, upon opening an article, the 'down arrow' scrolls the diff window and the enter key saves the changes. Sometimes 'down arrow' affects the edit summary drop-down menu and the enter key is neutral. I put the arrow back on the diff window, but the enter key stays in neutral. So I'd like to know how to defaulting to the diff window/save combination. How do I jump from one to the other. Thanks, --[[User:Ohconfucius| Ohconfucius ]]''ping / poke'' 11:37, 6 April 2013 (UTC) :Have you tried to run the pages without the module? That might be an indication of whether its the module having the effect or the new release version. Kumioko (talk) 13:46, 6 April 2013 (UTC) It took me a hell of a long time to find out how to control the message at the foot of AWB. I finally found one way of doing it: String pv = awb.StatusLabelText; awb.StatusLabelText = "running my code now"; // your code goes here awb.StatusLabelText = pv; By suitable use of code like this you can see what takes up your time. Regards, Mr Stephen (talk) 14:31, 6 April 2013 (UTC) AWB not opening whatsoever I am a Windows 7 user. I just a few minutes ago downloaded AWB and unzipped it, then tried to open it and it gives me an "AutoWikiBrowser has stopped working" pop-up without opening at all. I shouldn't need the .NET stuff because I'm on Windows 7 (I get a "not found" error when I click on that page anyway). Any suggestions? T N7JM 02:09, 7 April 2013 (UTC) :.Net does come with Windows 7. However it may have been removed or disabled. Goto the Control Panel -> Programs and Features -> Turn Windows Features on or off (it's at the top-left of Programs an Features). Is the box next to .Net 3.5 filled in? Bgwhite (talk) 02:17, 7 April 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. T N7JM 02:21, 7 April 2013 (UTC) arrange by amount of traffic? Is it possible to arrange the articles in the AWB list by how much traffic they get? That could be very useful when a change needs to be made across many articles, or when many need to be scanned. Fixing the most popular articles first would minimize the exposure the error gets, and if the fix is problematic, it will come to others' attention sooner, which could save the trouble of having to go back and re-fix lots of obscure articles. — kwami (talk) 19:11, 8 April 2013 (UTC) :Where does wikipedia list traffic stats for articles? [[User talk:Rjwilmsi|Rjwilmsi]] 05:06, 10 April 2013 (UTC) ::http://stats.grok.se/en/latest/Wikipedia_talk:AutoWikiBrowser is the example on how to view the traffic for Wikipedia talk:AutoWikiBrowser. In other cases, on the history page of any article or talk page, there will be a link that says "Page view statistics" at the top that you will be able to click to see that page's view statistics. [[User:Steel1943|Steel1943']] (talk) 05:10, 10 April 2013 (UTC) :::I take it then this would be a new-feature request. — kwami (talk) 05:44, 10 April 2013 (UTC) New general fix? It appears that there's a new general fix that changes [[foo (bar)|''foo]] → foo. Could someone please add this to the appropriate place to WP:AWB/GF? Thanks! GoingBatty (talk) 23:36, 14 April 2013 (UTC) :We disabled this feature. It now only works for ''foo'' → foo. -- Magioladitis (talk) 10:43, 15 April 2013 (UTC) ::OK, could you please add that to the appropriate place within WP:AWB/GF? Thanks! GoingBatty (talk) 22:13, 15 April 2013 (UTC) :::Done. -- Magioladitis (talk) 10:48, 18 April 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you! GoingBatty (talk) 16:36, 18 April 2013 (UTC) New error checking in citation template Partial FYI and partial question. With the change over the of cite templates to using Lua modules, the developers are doing two new things: error checking and displaying the errors in red type on the page. To see the red errors, goto Bindusara or my favourite, Gang Forward. (you may have to purge your cache) For a listing of error checks, see Module talk:Citation/CS1/Error checking. For the help page, see . Question is, should/can we add some of these error checks as alerts? Some example could be an alert that a cite web has no url parameter or title parameter has a wikilink in a cite web. Bgwhite (talk) 22:50, 17 April 2013 (UTC)